Computers have become an integral part of society. Computers are complex and may include microprocessors, storage media (e.g., CD-ROM, hard drive, floppy drive, etc.), memory, and input/output devices. In general, a microprocessor executes instructions from various software programs that may be running on the computer. While running the programs, the microprocessor may need to read and write information to and from memory.
Recent trends in memory include solid state magnetic memory arrays. Magnetic memory arrays may have advantages over non-magnetic memory arrays (e.g., DRAM) because, among other things, they do not need to be refreshed. Magnetic memory arrays also offer the potential for very dense packing of memory elements.
Increasing the density of the memory elements may create problems in routing data between the memory elements and other areas of the chip. As the number of memory elements on chip increases, the conductors that route data may need to be longer. Consequently the circuitry used in accessing and asserting data on the conductors may drastically increase in size to accommodate the increases in conductor length. In some cases, the increases in the size of the access circuitry may be limiting on the overall design of the memory array.